Mine
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: A girl has been crushing on this dude for awhile, but is too afraid to go talk to him. After having a talk with her best friend, she finds the courage to go up to him. Will he ask her out or completely diss her? One shot


It was a typical Tuesday morning at USC for Jack Swagger. He was on his way to his best friend Patricia Martin's dorm room to pick her up, so they can go to breakfast before class starts. Patricia and Jack have been friends since they were in diapers; they were attached at the hip. Once he got to her dorm, knocked on the door.

"Tricia, time for you to wake up and get dress." Jack shouted. Five minutes passed and Tricia still didn't open the door. Jack pounded on the door. "PATRICIA, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR WHEN I COUNT TO THREE, I AM GONNA KICK DOWN THIS DOOR. ONE... TWO... THR..." Before he could finish counting to three, Tricia opened the door.

"Two things. One, I wouldn't kick this door down because you would have to pay the school. Secondly, are you my mother now." Patricia said. She was wearing a USC hoodie, skinny jeans with sneakers and her hair was down and straightened.

"True and yes. Now let's go get something to eat because I am starving." Jack rubbed his stomach and looked at his best friend with a sad face.

Tricia laughed. "Okay, let's go." She said while she closed the door behind her and walked with Jack down the hallway.

"Yay, I am gonna get some wonderful food." He sang until Patricia covered his mouth.

"No singing like that, it's too early."

Jack crossed his arms. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Food, glorious food, wonderful food." Jack sang when him and Patricia sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at them. Tricia put her hood up and slapped Jack in the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his sore head.<p>

"What did I tell you about the singing and shut up you idiot. You're embarrassing me."

"Well, sorry that I was having a good time and all those people who were looking over here was completely jealous of my amazing singing voice." He smiled and Tricia bursted out laughing. "Why are you laughing? I have a brilliant singing voice."

Tricia laughed even harder. "Right Jack, right." She giggled.

"Whatever." Jack said and continued eating.

Patricia shook her head at her best friend. He sure was a goofy one and he always knew how to put a smile on her face. Tricia finished eating and looked at Jack who was still stuffing his face with food. She was slightly grossed out, so she looked around the cafeteria until someone caught her eye. She let out a huge squeal. Jack looked at her weird.

"And you say I'm weird." Jake raised his eyebrow. "Why did you squeal?"

"It's him." Patricia said dreamly.

"It's him who?" Tricia pointed and Jake followed the way she was pointing. She was pointing to this guy with blonde hair waitor. "Who is that?"

"That is Dolph Ziggler. I have been crushing on him since Freshman year. He is a really sweet and sincere guy."

"Then why don't you go over there?"

"I can't."

"Why? It is not that hard."

"You don't understand Jack. What if I go over there and he wants nothing to do with me." Patricia was thinking about all the horrible things that could happen if she talked to Dolph.

"Trish, don't think like that. You don't know how he will react until you go over there and talk to him. And he would be a fool if he turned down a beautiful, stunning woman like yourself. He would miss it on your funninesss and brilliant mind." Jake looked at Tricia who smiled.

"Thanks Jack, I am glad you are my best friend. "She stood up. "I am gonna march over there and talk to him." She started walking towards Dolph.

"Good luck." Jack shouted at his best friend.

Tricia smiled at her friend and continued walking towards Dolph. So many emotions and thoughts were running through her mind. She was three seconds away from turning back, but she knew that Jack would make her turn back or drag her to Dolph. She was a few feet from Dolph and her nerves were through the roof, but she took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey.." Patricia said softly.

Dolph turned around. "H.." He stopped; it was extremely hard for him to talk. "Why hello pretty lady." Dolph smiled and Patricia couldn't help but blush. "Awww, you're so adorable. What's your name?" He asked her as they sat down at a table near by.

"Patricia, but you can call me Tricia for short."

"Patricia." Dolph rubbed his chin. "That's a really pretty name. My name is Dolph, by the way."

Tricia giggled. The two just sat there talking about everything, they had so much in common. They would have talked all day if they could, but they had classes to get to. They both stood up.

"Well it was nice talking to you Dolph. Talk to you some other time." Tricia smiled and waved goodbye to him. She was about to leave until Dolph grabbed Tricia's arm gently; she looked at him.

"Hey, before you leave, I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me." He smiled.

Patricia just bursted with happiness. She waited 3 long years to talk to him and now he is asking her out on a date. "I would love to."

"That's great. How about tomorrow and I will pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds like a plan. Here is my number, see you tomorrow." Patricia gave Dolph her number.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and walked away. She couldn't believe that this was all happening and that she was gonna go out with the guy of her dreams.

* * *

><p>It was tomorrow night and Patricia was getting ready for her date. As the time got closer and closer to when Dolph is suppose to pick her up, her excitement grew.<p>

"Thank you again Jack for giving me that push to go talk to him." She smiled at her friend.

"No problem." He was happy to see his best friend happy. "So where is Dolph taking you for your date?"

"I'm not really sure. He said he wanted to surprise me and that I should dress nice."

"Sounds like he really wants to impress you." Jack whistled.

Patricia eyes brightened. "You really think that?"

"Ummm, yeah. I mean, if a guy doesn't tell you where he is taking you, that means that he wants to make it special."

Tricia couldn't help but smile. "Okay, which dress?" Tricia held up a purple and turquoise dress.

"Hmmm." Jack examined both of the dresses. "I like the purple dress better."

"But I also like the turquoise dress." She pouted. "WAIT! I have an idea." Tricia ran to her jewelry box and pulled out a silver turquoise bracelet and a matching necklace. "Will this bracelet and necklace look good with this purple dress?"

"Yes it will."

Patricia gave Jack a hug and went to go change in the bathroom. Tricia slipped on her purple dress, curled her hair and did her make-up. Once she was pleased with her work, she put on her jewelry and strapped on her black heels. She chacked herself one last time in the mirror before she came out of the bathroom.

"What do you think?" She asked Jack.

He turned around and nearly spit out his drink. "You looking beautiful Patricia."

"Thanks Jackles."

Tricia's phone went off, letting her know that she recieved a text message. She walked over to her phone that was on the night stand and noticed it was from Dolph.

_Dolph: "__You ready for our date?"_

Tricia smiled.

_"Yes, I am. So where are you taking me?"_

_Dolph: "__I am still not telling you. You just have to wait and see." _

_"Darn :("_

_"Aww don't be sad. If I say I am on my way to your dorm, would that make you happy?"_

_"Oh yes it will."_

_"Then, I am on my way to your dorm. I will be there in a few."_

_"Okay, see you when you get here."_

After she sent that text message, she set her phone down.

"Was that Dolph?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir and now you have to go."

"But I don't wanna and you can't make me." He crossed his arms.

"Wanna bet?" She crossed her arms, raised her eyebrow and starred at Jack.

After about a minute of two of starring at him, Jack finally broke under pressure. "Okay, I will leave women."

"That's what I thought." She smirked.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Tricia and opened the door to see Dolph standing there. "You here for Tricia?" Dolph nodded with a confused look on his face. "Oh Tricia, that cute boy you really like is here to pick you up." Jack shouted and Tricia's cheeks flushed red.

"Jack, I swear if you don't leave this instant, I am gonna hurt you."

"You don't know how to have fun, geez. You two have fun, be safe, wear a condom." And with that he left.

Dolph shook his head and laughed. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"I'm so sorry about my best friend. Jack is a complete goof, you can just ignore him." She was completely embarrassed, but she was trying not to show it.

"It's okay, he seems like a descent. And may I add that you look absolutely stunning this evening."He grabbed Patricia's hand and kissed the top of her hand.

"Awww, thank you. You look pretty handsome for tonight." Tricia smiled and gave him a wink.

Dolph was some nice dark wash jeans with some nice looking black dress shoes and a white button dress shirt with a black skinny tie.

Dolph smiled. "You all set." She nodded her head. "Well, let's get going to our date then." Dolph held out his hand for Tricia and she gladly took it and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>"We almost there?" Patricia asked?<p>

"Yes." Dolph said.

Dolph had his hands covering Patricia's eyes because he wanted to surprise he. They inched closer and closer to the location.

"Okay, we're here." He said uncovering Tricia's eyes to reveal the most beautiful place to have a date.

"We are gonna have our date on a yacht." Tricia was really surprised.

"Yes ma'am. A gorgeous woman like yourself deserves to be treated like a princess. You ready to go onboard."

"Yes sir." Tricia smiled and grabbed Dolph's arm as he led her onto the boat. "Where did you even get this yacht?"

"I stoled it." Tricia's eyes widened. "I'm kidding, it's my uncle's boat and he let me borrow it."

"Oh okay. You scared me for a second."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek.

She giggled. "It's o..." Tricia stopped as she seen the view infront of her. Dolph guided her inside the yacht to a place where a table was set in the middle on the room with a candle in the middle. "Is this where we're eating?"

Dolph nodded his head and pulled out a seat for Tricia. Once, she was seated, Dolph went to go their food. He came back and placed the food down.

"Pasta for you and pasta for me. I know that pasta is your favorite." Dolph said as he sat down.

"It is.." Tricia stopped. "How did you know that pasta was my favorite?"

"Well, after you left, your friend Jack came up to me and he told me some things about you."

"Remind me that I have to thank Jack after all of this."

They both enjoyed their romanic candle light dinner. They talked, laughed and enjoyed each others company. After they finished dinner, Dolph took Tricia to deck and they sat down on the couch and watched the sun set.

"Dolph, this has been the best date of my life."

"I am glad that you are enjoying this date." Dolph smiled while playing with Tricia's hair. "Do you want to dance?"

Tricia looked at him. "But there is no music playing."

Dolph smiled, got up and started walking over to the stereo system. I've Had The Time of My Life, by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, started playing and Dolph started singing along with the song. Tricia giggled and found Dolph being really cute. Tricia stood up and started singing the girl's part of the song while walking towards Dolph. When she got close enough, Dolph held out his hand, that Tricia gladly took, and he gave Tricia a little twirl before he pulled her into him. They slowed dance through the entire song and when it ended, Tricia and Dolph looked each in the eye. They just stood there looking at each other for a good five minutes, and finally Dolph leaned in and kissed Tricia on the lips. Patricia couldn't stop smiling after Dolph pulled away from the kiss.

"Tricia, will you be my girlfriend?" Dolph asked nervously.

Patricia felt a burst of happiness on the inside. "Yes." She replied as she pulled Dolph into another kiss. This was the best day of her life that she will never forget.

* * *

><p>Two years have passed and Patricia and Dolph were still going strong. They have graduate college and have been living with each for a year. Every once in a while, Dolph and Tricia will have a fight, but nothing major. It was 2:30 in the morning and Tricia was in the kitchen cleaning because too much was on her mind.<p>

"Babe, please come back to bed." Dolph said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, not after what I found out."

"Babe, she was lying. She was saying that trying to break us up." He walked closer to Patricia.

"So, her saying that you don't want to be in this relationship anymore and that you want to be with her, is a lie. Alright, okay."

"Babe, all I do is want to be with you and no one else. Please believe me."

"I don't know what to believe at the moment. You have been distant from me for a few weeks."

Dolph was getting frustrated. "Whatever. Go fucking believe whatever you want, bitch."

Patricia's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you just said that." She started bursting into tears.

"Patricia, I didn't mean any of th..." Dolph got closer to her.

"No, don't touch me." She run out of the house.

The tears kept running down her face. She couldn't believe that the person that she has strong feelings for said that to her. She kept running until she was in the middle of the street. So many thoughts were racing through her mind and she didn't know what to believe anymore. She heard Dolph's footsteps and was expecting this to be the end.

"Patricia, please listen to me."

"If you are going to end it, do it already." She yelled at him.

He got closer and turned Tricia around, so she was face-to-face with him. "End it? Why would I do that?" He wiped away her tears. "Patricia, I love you so much. You mean the world to me, but you really need to trust me. I would never cheat on you ever and you shouldn't believe what the chick said to you."

Tricia smiled. "I guess I shouldn't. I was stupid and I am sorry for not believing you. You forgive me?" Patricia looked Dolph in the eyes.

Dolph pulled Tricia into a kiss. "Of course you are forgiven." He smiled at her. "Let's go back inside, babe." Tricia nodded.

* * *

><p>A year has passed and everything was going great for Dolph and Patricia. Today they were celebrating being together for three years, they couldn't be any happier. They were celebrating their anniversity at Disney Land.<p>

"This day has been amazing." Tricia kissed Dolph on the lips.

"You deserve this for putting up with me for all these years." Tricia giggled.

A few hours had passed and it was dark. They were still at Disney Land waiting for the firework show to start.

"Hey Tricia, can I ask you something?" She looked at him and nodded her head. "I really don't know how to stay this, but these last three years have been completely amazing and I love being with you every second of the day. And I wanted to know..." Dolph got on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Will you marry Patricia?" He opened the box and there was a beautiful diamond ring.

Tricia was completely surprised. "Yes, I will marry you Dolph." She said crying tears of joy.

Dolph put the ring on her left hand and swung her around. "I love you Patricia."

"I love you Dolph."

Dolph leaned in and gave Tricia a kiss. Right when he did that, the fireworks went off. It was a start to a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Happy Easter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot Tricia :)**


End file.
